


Together

by kayla2011, leetah47



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/pseuds/kayla2011, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetah47/pseuds/leetah47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph and Clarisse share a fantasy. How would it have been if they had been together when they were younger and Clarisse had the most amazing, beautiful long hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

“TOGETHER”   
Author: Shakayla and leetah47   
Rating: MA – pretty much a PWP   
Disclaimer: we don't own any of these characters. The Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Meg Cabot and Disney. 

Summary: Joseph and Clarisse share a fantasy. How would it have been if they had been together when they were younger and Clarisse had the most amazing, beautiful long hair?   
***** 

“Oh God – Joseph…please!” Clarisse pled with her husband as she waited, not so patiently, for him to join their two bodies as one. 

Joseph looked down at his wife; her body was arched provocatively under his. Her chest was heaving from the exertion of their earlier foreplay and her eyes were dark with desire. Her outstretched arms were above her head, grasping tightly to the spindles that adorned their head board. Her feet were firmly planted on the bed, ready to assist his efforts as soon as he complied with her request. Their bodies were covered with a fine sheen of perspiration from their earlier efforts. Never able to deny her anything, he positioned himself at her wet and waiting entrance and began to move slowly forward. Clarisse used her leverage to her advantage and thrust up to complete their joining. 

“Oh yes!” she cried out as her lover sat a rhythm that he knew would spin her world even further out of control. 

He increased the pace slightly, enjoying watching her head toss from side to side as the coil within her tightened even further. He felt her body strain against his as she raced towards her release. He loved watching her in the moments right before their passion claimed her completely; her voice caught in her throat; her pleasure too large to be vocalized. He reached down between their joined bodies and lightly caressed her swollen bud; though only a brief touch, it served as the catalyst to send both of them careening over the edge towards a blissful explosion of ecstasy. 

Joseph cried out his beloved’s name, “Clarisse!” as he collapsed onto her heaving frame. 

Clarisse released her hold on the spindles to lovingly caress her husband’s back. “Well, you certainly outdid yourself that time, my love.” He could feel her smile against his neck as she shared her praise. 

He lifted slightly to kiss her full lips. “I aim to please...” He rolled over; smiling as he basked in the afterglow of making love to the only woman he had ever really wanted or loved. 

Clarisse sat up and flashed a brilliant smile at him. “Indeed you do.” She began her efforts to straighten the errant strands of hair that were always in a state of disarray after making love to her husband. 

“I rather like your hair all mussed up…” he offered as he raised his hand to tuck some of her tresses behind her ear as he had watched her do many times before. 

She caught his hand and kissed it gently then arched her eyebrow as she offered, “That’s because you know there’s only one thing that causes it to be that way. I’ll be back in just a moment.” 

Joseph watched his wife walking regally across their bedroom; her stride no different when she was gloriously naked than when she was wearing the grandest of ball gowns. 

By the time she returned, he had straightened the covers out and she crawled in and snuggled next to him. His arm held her possessively to his chest as his hand continued to gently caress her. 

“You know…I remember the first time I saw you. You were the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on.” Joseph whispered huskily in his wife’s ear. 

She smiled. “Flatterer.” 

“No. It’s true.” He turned them slightly so they were facing each other. He began to run his fingers through her cropped hair. “I found myself among the legions of your secret admirers.” 

Clarisse laughed out loud at this statement. “Legions of secret admirers? Joseph, really!” 

Joseph’s eyes turned dark again with desire as they raked over the soft curves of the woman whose body was nestled against his. “You really have no idea, do you?” 

He had intrigued her now. “Idea about what?” 

His hand caressed her face, his thumb grazing over her full lips. “How absolutely stunning you were both then and now; how practically every man in the country…myself included…was jealous of the King and, finally, how we inappropriately fantasized about our Queen.” 

Clarisse returned his touch and smiled gently. “Perhaps it is best I didn’t know. For what it’s worth, though, I always thought you were very handsome; and may have, at times, inappropriately fantasized about you as well.” 

Joseph chuckled at her statement. “Now it’s my turn to be surprised…I had no idea.” 

“Well, it’s not like I could say anything…no more than you could. Sometimes I do wish we had been together when we were younger and more active.” Clarisse said as she nuzzled Joseph’s neck, enjoying his scent. 

“If we were any more active, I think you would kill me, my dear.” He answered; the laughter evident in his voice. 

They exchanged some gentle kisses as their passion began to build again. The touches were gentle, almost reverent as they realized how truly fortunate they were to have finally found each other. 

As Joseph’s hands threaded into her hair, he offered. “I love your hair…I remember when it was long. I only had the privilege of seeing it down a few times; but that fueled many a fantasy. What I wouldn’t have given just to run my fingers through those long tresses…just one time. To see it completely disarrayed as you lost yourself to pleasure…oh Clarisse.” His voice had grown thick as he began to lose himself to the fantasy and to his thoughts. 

Clarisse, too, was beginning to feel the effects of the fantasy he was introducing. She decided to take his fantasy even further. She framed his face with her hands to bring his focus back to the present. Just to make sure she had his attention, she lowered her mouth and let her tongue glide gently across his lips. His mouth opened to welcome her into a playful battle with their tongues. By the time they finished, her body was resting almost fully on his and their breathing was slightly labored from their efforts. Clarisse’s blue eyes twinkled as she challenged him. “So weave a fantasy for me, my love; tell me how it would have been if we had made love when we were younger and my hair was longer.” 

“Are you certain you’re up to that?” Joseph teased. 

He sucked air in through his teeth as he felt Clarisse’s hand caress his now soft member. She almost purred as she asked, “Are you certain YOU can be up for it?” 

He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth for a kiss. “Have I ever disappointed?”   
The love and desire she felt for her husband was evident as she answered. “Never, my love – never.” She turned her body so she was, once again, lying in his arms. 

Joseph began…“So here’s where it started…”   
***** 

Clarisse entered her suite, her long lilac colored dress flowing around her, her hair swept up in an elaborate hairstyle. It had been a long, but wonderful evening with the state dinner followed by the grand ball. She was very fond of dancing and she had enjoyed the evening immensely. She had even had the chance to dance a few times with Joseph in between all the state heads and members of Parliament. 

The flames were burning brightly in the fire place in her suite. She walked over to stand in front of the fire, contemplating the patterns dancing in the flames. Then she felt his eyes. She sensed his presence in the shadows and his gaze on her body created a different kind of heat, far more intense than the fire. She smiled to herself, as she slowly lowered the zipper on her dress. Knowing she had his attention, she slowly slid the material of the gown over her shoulders, revealing her skin for him to see. The dress slipped to the floor with a little help and she stepped out of it, deliberately turning in a circle, making sure he could see all of her, before resuming her original place in front the fire. 

Her hands then went to her hair and she carefully pulled out each hair pin that held the elaborate hairdo delicately in place. She shook her head and masses of waist long, honey golden hair tumbled around her shoulders and down her back. She could imagine Joseph’s groan of approval as she let her fingers comb through her tresses and she tipped her head back and shook the hair again. 

She looked over her shoulder to where she knew he was standing. She smiled seductively and said: “You can come in now.” 

He didn’t say a word as he moved out of the shadows into the dim firelight. He stepped behind her and moved her hair to one side to place a soft kiss on her shoulder. The flames danced in the fire and created dark shadows against her exposed skin. For several moments, he simply enjoyed tracing the shadows cast on her ivory flesh, occasionally allowing his tongue to join in the game. 

She smiled softly and sighed with happiness at the gentle caresses. She was content to stand there and enjoy the feel of his touch. She knew she would receive more than enough pleasure from his hands, his mouth, and, eventually, his entire body. She was certainly willing to allow him this indulgence which she found to be very pleasurable as well. 

His hands moved to her head and her eyes closed as he began to gently massage her scalp. He didn’t tarry there long, however, as he wanted to run his fingers through her long locks – just as he had watched her do only minutes earlier. Each strand felt as though it had been spun from the finest silk…so soft, so beautiful, and so sexy. 

A slight sigh escaped her lips as she felt his long, talented fingers slip through her hair. His hands continued downward to lightly graze over her lilac covered hips. He felt a rush of pleasure as she shifted slightly to feel more of his touch. He let his fingers continue their soft exploration as they traced the lace waistband, which rested enticingly low on her hips, around to her front and then up the smooth, taut skin of her stomach. She inhaled, ever so slightly and leaned more against his chest wanting to increase their contact. 

Before he could move his hands upwards, she turned in his embrace and uttered a simple command that he was helpless to follow. “Your turn to undress for me…after all - fair is fair.” 

Never able to deny her anything, he kissed her forehead and allowed himself another smoothing of her hair before he slightly disengaged himself. Clarisse watched as Joseph slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the taut muscles and tanned skin. The dark hair sprinkled sparingly across his chest; just enough for her to enjoy running her fingers through. She licked her lips slightly in anticipation. 

She continued to watch with fascination as his hands went to the buckle of his belt. Their breathing was steadily increasing as the tension began to climb in the room; the heat from the fire and the heat from their mounting desire was creating a thirst that would need to be quenched soon…for both of their sakes. 

Her impatience was growing at the same rate as her desire…he was taking far too long, in her opinion. She closed the distance between them and put her fingers on the button of his pants. She whispered. “Please…allow me.” 

He put his hands over hers, effectively stopping her intended progress. Her eyes lifted to meet his and she noted, with satisfaction, that his eyes were as clouded with passion as hers. His voice was husky as he answered her request. “Together…” 

Time stood still and no sound could be heard in the room save their heavy breathing and the crackling of the fire as his hands covered hers as they slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. The temperature in the room increased exponentially as their joined hands slipped inside his waistband and gently coaxed the garment to a useless heap at Joseph’s ankles. 

Clarisse couldn’t help herself and guided their hands around to his firm bottom, pulling their bodies flush; the fullness of her breasts being wonderfully crushed against the hard planes of his well defined chest; their lower halves feeling the evidence and promise of what was still to come. 

 

Joseph disengaged his hands from hers and let them move slowly up her back, pressing her even closer to his body. His hands found her hair and slowly stroked it reverently with a lover’s touch. His body was beginning to respond to her closeness and he whispered. “Make love to me, mi amore.” 

 

She smiled as she led him by the hand to the settee just to the left of the fireplace. She gently traced his lips with her fingertips before lifting her mouth to his in a smoldering kiss that rivaled that of the hottest coals in the fire. When her tongue slipped out to tangle with his, his hands tangled in her hair to deepen their connection…as though they needed each other to breathe. 

 

Joseph broke from the kiss to emit a small sound of pleasure as her nails scraped along his back. She took advantage of his exposed neck and placed hard kisses starting at the soft skin behind his ear to the fine hair lining his chin. His hands remained still except to subtly guide her endeavors; his heart however had increased its efforts to pump life and excitement to all parts of his body. 

She guided him to a seated position on the couch before slowly lowering the lilac lace. She felt a rush of feminine power as she watched him respond to her actions. She waited patiently as his eyes roamed hungrily over her exposed flesh. A small toss of her hair brought his eyes upwards; Clarisse deftly unfastened the front closure on the final remaining undergarment before letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor behind her. 

Joseph watched with infinite interest as she finished undressing. She was nothing short of breathtaking as she stood there bathed in the warm glow of the firelight. Her golden hair framed her face as it provided a provocative covering for her breasts; the dusty tips of her nipples peeking from behind the golden strands. 

He reached a hand up to extend an offer for her to move closer, which she accepted. Her hands seemed small in his; but he knew that was deceptive as, despite their size, they were capable of many wonderful things: Knighting brave soldiers, leading legions of devoted followers; and, most importantly to him, eliciting pleasure from his eager body. As if sensing his thoughts, she instructed, “Lie back, love.” He willingly complied and waited with bated breath for her next move. 

She allowed herself the same luxury of a slow visual perusal of his body now resting comfortably below her. She sat on the side of the couch next to his prone form. She combed her fingers through her hair before taking a section and, similar to an artist with a paintbrush, began brushing long slow strokes across Joseph’s strong chest. 

His eyes closed as he felt the silken strands begin to paint an erotic picture across his highly sensitized skin. As beautiful as her hair looked as it cascaded over her body, it felt even better as it paid tribute to his under her loving touch. 

He gasped as she moved her attentions lower; the soft hair leaving a trail of heat in its wake. It covered most of his thighs and stomach which prevented him from ‘seeing’ what she was doing. It did, however, attune his senses so that he could feel every lick of her tongue and nip of her teeth. When he felt her mouth descend and cover his arousal, he couldn’t help but arch his hips in response. His fingers instinctively sought the comfort of her hair as his breath escaped in a hiss through his teeth as he fought to control the primal animal that she had unleashed. 

After a few moments, his senses were on overload. His voice was nothing more than a strangled whisper as he pled with her, “Clarisse…please…I can’t…you’re too…” He knew he hadn’t made any sense; but she knew him…better than anyone…and he prayed she would understand. 

She complied with his incoherent request and he felt the contrast of the cooler air of the room, which assisted his efforts to control his reaction…that was…right up until her retreat caused her hair to move across his swollen and wet member. As he gasped from the renewed stimuli, he caught a glimpse of her face and the wicked smile that had crossed it at his response. She had known EXACTLY what she was doing when she let those tresses glide over him…and he loved her for it! 

She was standing next to him again and she gestured for him to sit up some. He complied without hesitation and was rewarded as she straddled his lower body. She took his arousal in her hand and guided him towards her. He moved his hand to cover hers. “Together.” He whispered. 

“Together.” She replied. 

Their combined hands finished the journey. Joseph allowed himself the pleasure of running his fingers through another bit of her hair that he found enticing as well. The dampness he felt as he gently tangled his fingers through the curls added to his excitement as he knew her desire matched his. 

She tried to be patient…to allow him the pleasure of feeling the physical evidence of her desire for him. She knew how much it meant to him…but the physical tension humming through her body was becoming more than she could handle. She wanted…no needed to make them as one. Taking control, once again, she reached down and took his hand…moving it away just in time before she impaled herself on his hard, throbbing member. 

Her head fell back in sensual abandon as she reveled in sensation of being filled completely with the evidence of his love, both physically and emotionally. His fingers held tightly to her long locks and his mouth paid homage to her breasts that were now thrust enticingly forward due to her arched position. 

He felt her hands gently frame his face as it was pleasantly buried in her soft mounds. He saw the desire swimming in her blue depths and knew she was ready to move forward. She would allow him time for slow later…now was the time to quench the fire that was threatening to consume their bodies. He placed a gentle kiss on the inside of each of her wrists before slightly nodding his assent. 

Seeing he was ready, she placed a hand on each of his shoulders and closed her eyes before initiating a pace designed for pure pleasure. His hands were on her waist, assisting her with her efforts. Despite the overload of pleasure now coursing through his veins, he fought to keep his eyes open to watch her lose herself in the depths of passion. 

Her hair moved in time with the rhythm being set by her body; her mouth was slightly parted as she made allowances for the increased need for oxygen; and her chest rising and falling as her breath quickened. Overall, he decided, an erotic portrait of a woman caught in the throes of ecstasy. 

Having witnessed such beauty and passion, Joseph closed his eyes with that image burned in his memory. He bent his knees and began to thrust in counterpoint to her efforts. The added intensity had the desired effect and they both soared over the edge into unadulterated bliss. A few moments later, he felt her fall forward and into his welcoming arms as they slowly floated back to reality. Together. 

Once their heart rates had returned to normal, she lifted her body again and gave him a searing kiss. She broke away and offered, “That was wonderful, my love.” She lifted herself and separated their bodies. He watched as she stood next to settee, raised her arms in an effort to stretch her long limbs, and then gave her hair a toss before running her fingers through it. Knowing he would be watching, she turned and gave him a sultry smile. 

Joseph needed no further invitation and was off the couch and behind her before she drew her next breath. That breath caught in her throat as she felt his arms surround her; his hands cupping her breasts as his face nuzzled her hair, working its way to the tender flesh of her neck. She released the breath with a small whisper. “Oh Joseph…” 

Chills ran down her spine as he whispered in return. “Now, Clarisse, I will make love to you.” She felt his hands move her hair to the side again as his lips returned to the soft skin. He nipped and suckled on the sensitive spot behind her ear while his fingers stroked and teased her nipples into pebbled peaks. 

She willingly gave up the power she had exerted earlier to be the recipient of Joseph’s gentle caresses. She leaned heavily against him as she was beginning to feel weak in the knees as a result of his efforts. She huskily offered, “Joseph, if you keep that up, I won’t be able to stand for much longer.” 

“Then perhaps we should get you into a more comfortable position.” He replied before leading her to the plush rug that adorned the wooden floor in front of the fireplace. He left her standing there for just a moment as he retrieved a pillow from the couch they had vacated earlier. 

He gently lay her down on the soft rug in front of the fire; his hands lovingly spreading her long hair over the pillow. The fire light made it glow softly and appear as a halo. As he knelt next to her prone from, he stopped for a moment simply being mesmerized by the sight. “You are so beautiful. Your skin was meant to be viewed in the firelight as it provides the perfect canvas for the soft glow from the flames and the dark red embers that match the fire that lies just below the surface of your pale flesh." 

She opened her mouth to whisper her thanks; but it was quickly covered with a kiss. She closed her eyes reveling in the feel of his soft lips against hers. His kiss connected them…not just physically but on a deeper level…it connected their hearts, their minds, and their souls. Just as she thought she might be lost forever in his kiss, he left her lips and began to place warm kisses along her glistening skin. 

He covered every inch of her delectable body, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure she was making as he moved slowly down her body. He smiled into her softness when he felt her fingers comb lightly through his fringe of hair, gently caressing in response to his touches. 

The soft sounds turned into a sharp gasp as his fingers combed through the damp patch of curls. Her lower body arched off of the rug in response as she craved a deeper touch. He continued to tease and touch, enjoying the way her hips undulated and her chest heaved under his ministrations. His mouth was leaving a trail of heat along her upper body while his fingers were stoking the fire below. Her hands left his head and grabbed the pillow supporting her head. This time it was her turn to plead for release. “Joseph…oh…please…need you…” 

She let out a sigh of relief as he stopped long enough to settle over her. He felt so right cradled within her embrace, her legs holding him tightly against her…ready to welcome him once again into her warm depths. “You have me – I love you, Clarisse.” 

Their eyes locked and she whispered her answer. “I love you, too.” 

He entered her with a slowness that belied the need burning deep in his body. Their eyes were closed, focusing only on the feel of their joining. Her hands found his shoulders, the nails leaving slight imprints on his bronzed skin. Once fully seated, they released the breath they had been holding. Eyes opened and briefly locked as a smile formed to convey the love they shared and the rightness of this act. 

Sensing the need they both were experiencing, she whispered. “Together?” 

He leaned forward to kiss her gently and respond. “Together.” 

No further words were needed as he began to thrust into her with a gentle rhythm. He steadily increased the pace until her arms and legs fell away to allow him complete freedom of movement. Moments later his movements faltered as he sent them over the edge a final time. He collapsed onto her frame and buried his face in the curve of her neck, his hands threading into the silken strands one final time. As he caught his breath, he asked. “Have I mentioned how much I love your hair?” 

***** 

Joseph stopped speaking and Clarisse released the breath she had been holding through the end of the tale and released a sound of utter desire. Her body felt on fire with pure pleasure from the fantasy. Her legs moved together involuntarily in an effort to ease the nearly overpowering need she felt throbbing at her center. “Oh God, Joseph.” 

She had trouble containing her desire and reached for him; but Joseph intercepted her hands. He wanted to make this last longer. “Shh, my dear, not yet.” He whispered before kissing her shoulder. He placed her hands on her stomach and stroked slowly up and down her arms in an effort to calm her racing heart. 

“Oh, but Joseph…” she tried to protest, but he merely continued his soothing motion. 

His lips moved to her ear. “Patience love; I wish to try something…Together.” 

Clarisse had calmed down enough to be part of the conversation and his statement made her curious. "Such as?" 

He smiled. "I want to let you experience what I see; what you feel like when I touch you...I want to share that with you to show you how truly beautiful you are. I want you to feel your body like I feel it, Clarisse.” 

He took her hand and placed it on the collarbone just above her right breast and placed his own hand over hers, guiding their movements. He moved their hands gently up to her neck and back down towards the swell of her breast coming to rest over her heart. She could feel it beating in a steady, but faster rhythm against her palm. 

“Your skin is so smooth to the touch. I could run my hands over you for hours. Do you feel it, my love?” He whispered to her. 

She closed her eyes and let him guide her hand further. Their hands moved closer and closer to her left breast, stroking down in the valley between before they cupped one heavy globe. Clarisse let out a sigh; she was not accustomed to touching herself in a sexual manner. She found that the feeling, however, was exciting. 

“Your breasts are perfect and fit so well in my hands and against my lips.” To prove his point he slid lower on the bed and placed his warm mouth over her right nipple as he moved their hands to stroke her left. Clarisse felt the sensations shoot straight to her core. Her legs moved against each other once again trying to ease the ache that continued to build. 

"You taste so good, my love." Joseph offered between lavishing attention on her breast. 

Clarisse shivered a bit from the thrill of assisting him in pleasuring her...they had never done anything like this before. She knew above all else, however, that she trusted him. She arched her back to further increase their touch. As he released her breast, he lifted her other hand and placed it where his mouth had been, setting a motion for her fingers. “Keep going, love.” He whispered. 

Her eyes were closed as she nodded her agreement. Joseph watched with pride as she took his direction and rolled her taut nipples between her fingers. He resumed their journey and guided her right hand from her breast to the soft skin of her stomach, making their hands stroke from one side to the other in a slow motion. He kissed her skin in the wake of their hands, before moving to her abdomen just above her curls. Clarisse’s breathing increased with the progress and believed her desired target was in sight. Joseph had other ideas, though, and slid her hand over her right thigh, bypassing her aching center. She let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Patience, love, we are not finished.” He admonished her with a smile. She breathed in as she refocused on where their hands were moving. They stroked her thigh towards her knee and on the return trip up her inner thigh, coming very close to her center again. Joseph had moved back up to rest next to her so he could witness the pleasure on her face. “Your thighs are so silky smooth and yet when you wrap them around me I feel their strength as you hold me close.” 

She responded by closing her thighs together, effectively trapping their hands and pushing them closer yet to where she so desperately wanted them to go. She eased them apart again and Joseph decided to move in for the final exploration. He moved their hands from between her thighs to rest on her abdomen before venturing lower to let their fingers gently comb through her curls. Clarisse’s body involuntarily arched again, trying to increase the pressure of their combined touch. 

 

Finally, Joseph let their hands slip down to the intended goal. She gasped as she felt her own moist, warm desire. The moisture slowly seeped onto their fingers and Joseph started a motion, guiding her fingers down along the soft folds to her entrance and then back up to circle the small bundle of nerves. As they continued the stroking motions – together, the last of her inhibitions slowly fell away and she closed her eyes…lost in the moment. She focused only on the growing warmth spreading throughout her body. 

His mouth was next to her ear and he whispered. “This is the place I love to touch you the most. Do you feel the heat? I love the moisture that indicates your desire…your readiness for me. I take great pleasure in knowing I cause this reaction in you; that you desire me as strongly as I desire you.” 

His words pushed her to teeter on the edge and the movements of their fingers sent her the rest of the way and she cried out his name as she came with soul-shattering intensity. He held her hand there, continuing to caress the slick flesh as she slowly floated down. 

It was unbelievable...she was amazed by what had just happened. She couldn't...no didn't want to make it stop...She felt another orgasm begin to build under their combined efforts. She made no effort to abate the feelings; and, as Joseph eased his hand away from hers, she continued the motion. Joseph decided it was the single most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. He stared at her in amazement, trying desperately to memorize every moment of the experience. He alternated between watching the movement of her hand as it continued the maddening pleasure to watching her face. The pleasure he saw there was threatening to undo him as he witnessed his name forced from her lips in a passionate whisper. 

“Open your eyes.” He quietly commanded. 

She smiled at him through desire-clouded eyes. She continued to stroke her breast with her left hand as her breath started quickening. Her hands worked in tandem until, finally giving way to a loud gasp, she climaxed again…her eyes never leaving Joseph’s gaze. 

He leaned down and captured her lips, swallowing the last sounds of her pleasure. They kissed slowly, languidly, giving Clarisse a moment to calm down before Joseph would join their bodies. He pulled slowly back from the kiss. “That was so beautiful, Clarisse. Thank you.” 

She blushed, but smiled. It had been a special experience for her, too. She had broken down a barrier within herself. She had done it for him…she would do anything for Joseph. She also knew, without a doubt, that he would do anything for her. She reached down where she could feel his arousal against her thigh and grasped it. “It was my pleasure. I might ask you to return the favor one day.” She said with a crooked smile as she stroked him slowly. 

She saw the desire rising in his eyes and felt his member respond to the touch of her hand. “I would not be opposed to that idea.” He smiled back. He moved over to cover her body with his. Not wanting to stray from their theme, his hand joined hers and together they guided him slowly into her welcoming body. 

Clarisse made a sound that resembled a purr as he finally slid into her heat. ‘So good.’ She thought, squeezing her muscles around him. They moved together slowly, savoring the feeling of being joined. Joseph leaned down to kiss her again, their tongues tangling as they longed to be as close as humanly possible. He slipped his hands into her hair while keeping up a steady rhythm that Clarisse instinctively matched. 

With awareness heightened by arousal, she took in every detail: The way his hot breath tickled her skin; the play of his muscles beneath her exploring hands; the feel of his fullness within her; the building of her own need for release once again. Despite the fact that she was focused on giving him pleasure, she was pleasantly surprised when another strong climax overwhelmed her. She cried out her pleasure, even as she used her entire body to satisfy him, rolling her hips to provide a counterpoint to his insistent thrusting, running her hands down his back and tightening her legs around him. 

Joseph accepted all she had to give. At last, a deep groan escaped him as he buried his head next to hers as his climax exploded through his body. When he found his voice again, he let his heart speak. “I love you.” He murmured into her ear. 

“I love you, too.” Clarisse whispered. 

Joseph rolled them to their sides, his fingers tangling in her hair. “I don’t care what length your hair is or what style it’s arranged in, I will always love the look and feel of it.” 

She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to his warmth, placing a kiss on his chest. They lay still for a few minutes before Clarisse broke the silence with a wicked smile on her face. “So I have this fantasy…” 

Joseph laughed out loud and hugged her close before slipping the covers over their naked forms; and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

The End


End file.
